sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrysoprase (Regimango)
"I don't really have any skills i can teach, all this time I've been alive and barely learnt a thing."- Chrysoprase on her skills Chrysoprase is a gem from the Kindergarten RolePlay Series I and II. Introduction Chrysoprase is a gem grown in the Kindergarten on Terra Prime. She has been in many different parts of the Kindergarten RolePlay series and is played by Regimango. Appearance Chrysoprase wears a long dress that completely obscures her body, it is green with a white line going around the dress and ascending to her neck. The dress also has sleeves which covers her entire arm. Her hair is a dark murky green and her skin is a lighter shade of green. Her gem is where her left eye should be and is a cloudy mint green Relationships WIP Personality Chrysoprase was originally a very calm, collected and quiet gem but after regeneration she has become somewhat more aggressive and emotional displaying rage, fear and excitement. Abilities Like all gems Chrysoprase can bubble gems, shape-shift, summon a weapon and retreat to her gem Skills * Abnormal Strength: She has abnormal strength for one of her size and build. * Brass Knuckle Proficiency: She is capable of summoning a pair of brass knuckles from her gem and using them in combat. Unique Abilities * Hovering: She is capable of hovering above the ground but there is a limit to how high. * Plant Control: She is capable of taking control of various forms of plant life and communicating with them. * Invisibility: She is capable of becoming invisible so no one can see her with their naked eye. Fusions * Turquoise: Turquoise was made when Chrysoprase and Aquamarine fused, they have only been formed once. It was also Chrysoprases' first fusion. Character History Chrysoprase is a gem made in the Terra Prime kindergarten, after most gems had left it. Early Life She had spent a bit of time living on her own in the Kindergarten on Terra Prime, meditating and more or less being quiet. Until she was eventually found and taken in by the Quartz gang. With them she learnt fusion, how to use her powers and social skills, sorta. Island Mischief Whilst with the Quartz gang they ventured around some islands where some major events for Chrysoprase happened. Such as the great battle between the two monstrous fusions, her first fusion in the underground tunnels and the activation of her plant control powers, the plants of which were quickly burnt, leaving Chry somewhat scarred. Missing Time This was the time where she went out of knowledge of all the other gems and vice versa. Not much is known about this time but it seems she had heard of Black Diamonds atrocities and found his location. Her Return She returned with a bang, she challenged Black Diamond to a fight, though she lost and was once more scarred by the amount of pain she went through, she pushed on and for a short time worked under Black Diamond. The Chrysoprase Talks to Some Trees Show After ditching Black Diamond, Chrysoprase went on a mission of self discovery and healing. She reconnected with both nature and herself. She used her plant control powers once again and displayed the most power in her history. She used this new found tree army to take down an armed Homeworld convoy all on her own. The Battle of the Delta She later went to the Delta rebel base where she participated in the battle for said location. She helped fight off the assualt on the mines using her tree army, taking down a few tallboys. She later used Onyx to fight off another incoming tallboy by flying them around as a giant eagle. Eventually the battle was won, although many of Chrysoprase's trees were destroyed in the battle. The Kindergarten Planet and Finding Azurite 30 years after her adventures on Terra Prime Chry came to a kindergarten planet along with several other gems from Terra Prime. She spent a lot of time walking around and looking at this new environment. After a while she found Azurite, a newly made gem with meteorokinesis. Being a Parent, Sort of During her time on Upsilon Minor, she raised Azurite as a mother to child, teaching her all she knew of gems and telling her stories of when she was on Terra Prime. Then came Tanzanite, another young gem who had an unrequited crush on Chry, although due to Chry's somewhat cynic world view and tough love attitude Tanzanite almost killed himself in sadness. Trivia * She was introduced at the same time as Kyanite. * It appears she has a crippling weakness to mental attacks as she was instantly poofed by a mental attack even though the attacking gem was cracked at the time. * She has only ever fused once * Her musical theme is Kevin MacLeod's Thatched Villages Gemology * Chrysoprase is one of the birthstones of May and the stone of Venus. * It is the rarest of the Chalcedony family of gemstones * It can be found all around the world including Poland, Australia, Germany, Russia, Zimbabwe, South Africa, Tanzania, India, Kazakhstan, Madagascar, Brazil, and the states of Arizona, California and Oregon. * Although the best quality is from Queensland Australia Category:OCs Category:Fanons Category:Characters Category:A to Z